Let's Play A Game
by waymorethanitshould
Summary: Within the village of Konoha, four people aren't what they appear to be. Seen as the outcast and would not achieve anything in life, this four hold to thier souls a secret that would forever change the lives of the people around them as well. When the truth is revealed, these for will shake the very foundations and stir the whole village into chais. But they wouldn't care.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN Naruto EVEN IF I WISH FOR IT TO BE SO. SUCKS.**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

The night before the final examination, Mizuki had stolen the 'Scroll of Sealing'. Four shadow figures watched and followed the traitor as he had made his move.

Mizuki had ran into the forest but stopped as the four cloaked figures surrounded him. Mizuki knew the chakra signature of one of the cloaked ones.

"Well well well… If it isn't the demon brat. Here to stop me?" Mizuki taunted.

Naruto had taken off his hood and it was then that Mizuki instantly saw that the boy wasn't smiling like usual.

"Stop you? No, we're here to take that scroll and kill you. That is all."

And before Mizuki could even move or say anything, the other three, sans Naruto, had vanished and stabbed Mizuki at the back of his head, his heart, and his throat.

Naruto then took the scroll, got one last look at the traitor then vanished from the scene, leaving no trace that they were there at all.

When the group of four was in the safety of Naruto's manor's library, the blond opened a sealed door at the very back and placed the scroll inside, along with a very other village treasures that the group had 'rescued' from thieves. Slowly, the four smirked to themselves as they looked at each and remember that every technique within the scroll would have been disastrous if it got into the wrong hands.

* * *

**Jason: I'm so new to this whole 'making others read what I write'. But my girlfriend thinks it would boost my self-esteem and self-confidence. So To those who will be reading, please be nice to me? Thanks. XD**


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN Naruto EVEN IF I WISH FOR IT TO BE SO. SUCKS.**

* * *

**1. The Game Has Begun**

* * *

The Hokage Tower was buzzing with reports as to what had become of Mizuki and the 'scroll'.

"If that scroll has left the village and the land of Fire, then we must prepare for anything that will happen. There was a reason why that particular scroll was sealed away. How Mizuki managed to obtain it is still unknown. But it seemed that whoever Mizuki was working with didn't keep their end of the bargain. Mizuki's death is only a warning. That whoever has the scroll now won't care who they have to kill as long as they reach their goal." the Hokage told all the occupants of the room: the ANBU's, the jounins, and chuunins.

"I want everyone alert and ready for any attack that may or may not come. As long as the scroll is not here, we cannot afford to be lax in our security and defense. Dismissed." He commanded and everyone left.

The Hokage sighed in frustration as he wondered how long will the charade last. The Godaime ought to just make himself known since he had the proper papers for the succession of the position. No protests from _both_ Shinobi and Civilian council could take the position from whom it's supposed to be given to.

**~Darkness Inside of Me~**

At the Academy, three students had kept quiet which unnerved the whole class. It was shocking that the usually smiling and loud blond was quiet and staring at the door with boredom. One that was usually stuttering and looked worried looked the same. One who usually had food in his hands simply had a bottled water and was drinking from it.

No one managed to ask since the door had then slid open and Iruka had entered with the list of students who would be taking the exam.

"Good morning. As you all know, you will be taking the final exam to pass the Academy. You will be called in random so everyone please step outside." He instructed and everyone did so. Iruka had to look twice at Naruto who was quiet but didn't seem worried at all.

"First examinee, Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka said and everyone watched as the orange wearing jumpsuit menace entered the classroom and the door closing behind him.

No one had seen the discrete nod two others had given the blond before the doors had closed.

**~Darkness Inside of Me~**

Without trying, Naruto had left Iruka speechless.

He didn't know Naruto was _that_ good. Naruto had controlled his chakra perfectly and created _Shadow_ clones instead of the usual Bunshin clones.

He then Henge'd into the Hokage which Iruka made Naruto stop and tell him he passed.

"Congratulations, Naruto. You are now a genin. Come back tomorrow for team placement. It will be held in this room still." He said with a smile and handed him the forehead protector to the blond who bowed and just left the room without saying anything at all.

It worried Iruka a bit but then he knew that it must have been just nerves and that everything would be fine tomorrow.

**~Darkness Inside of Me~**

When the morning came, everyone (bar three others in the room) was excited for team placement. The whole room was relatively calm until two loud voices were heard from the outside, and was only getting louder: Ino and Sakura.

"I won!" Sakura yelled.

"You did not!" Ino yelled back.

"I won and you know it, Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled again.

"And I say you didn't, Forehead!" Ino yelled back again.

Sakura then ran up the stairs and was about to sit next to Sasuke when she finally noticed someone else was already there.

The whole room froze as they all _finally_ noticed that there was someone there with them. Sasuke was staring in disbelief as he had NOT noticed at all until the pink haired loud mouth had made her way up.

Then Sakura noticed it was Naruto who was reading a book. He was wearing the normal black ninja sandals, blank pants, a sleeveless black v-neck shirt. His forehead protector was hanging on his neck and he had not even acknowledge Sakura like usual.

"Naruto! Move! I'm sitting next to Sasuke-kun." She demanded but got no reaction.

Naruto just flipped the page of the book he was reading.

"NARUTO!" she yelled and was about to punch him when she was blown back and slammed to the wall, cracking and making the area she hit crumble to pieces.

No one spoke a word. They all just stared at Sakura then at Naruto.

"_What the hell just happened?!_" Sasuke demanded in his mind.

Sakura stood up, limping as tears were on her eyes. She was in pain and Naruto didn't even do anything at all. Ino had ran to help her as well as Kiba. No one dared to speak at all. Two others raised a brow and scoffed before starring at the door once more.

One female managed to hide her smirk as she lowered her head down while the other hide his own amusement behind his water bottle.

The door opened and Iruka came in. He then saw the wall and the students that was helping Sakura up.

"What happened here?!" he asked as he then ran up to see if everything was alright.

He turned to look at the wall that was cracking and crumbling slowly.

"S-sensei… We… don't know really. Sakura was about to hit Naruto then the next thing we knew, Sakura got blasted back and she slammed into the wall." Ino explained.

"Naruto did this?" He asked as he turned to see the blond.

Iruka's eyes widen in shock. Gone was the horrible orange jumpsuit and Naruto was in an all black clothing. He just sat there, reading as if nothing had happened.

"Yes.. I mean no. Not really. He didn't do anything. He was just reading. Sakura was about to punch him and she just flew back. Naruto didn't move at all. He just sat there and read his book." Ino tried to explain and the teacher was getting more and more worried.

He helped the girl to a seat, away from the blond and went back to the front of the class. All eyes were on Iruka yet when the man reached the front and faced them, Naruto had finally moved and closed his book to look up at Iruka with emotionless and cold blue eyes that made the chuunin shiver.

"I will now read to you which team and jounin each one is assigned." He began and the whole class remained quiet.

When Ino got paired up with Shikamaru and Chouji, she was relieved. At least it wasn't with Naruto. It was a shame that she wasn't with Sasuke but she had a feeling that those two would be on the same team. And whoever was the third member was doomed. Chouji successfully hid his sneer when Ino was making facial expressions on what was going through her mind. He wanted to snap her in half so bad but knew his taicho wouldn't appreciate it.

Hinata was paired with Kiba and Shino (she mentally groaned). Kiba was relieved. Shino, though it wasn't obvious, was relieved as well.

"And Team 7: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke… and Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka said, nearly whispering Naruto's name.

Sakura's sweet victory was _very_ short lived. She then paled when she heard the name of the third member.

Naruto.

"Your jounin will be Hatake Kakashi. You are all to wait here until they come and get you. Congratulations and good day." He said and left the room as fast as he could.

No one dared to speak. Ino saw Sakura paled but didn't move from where she sat in between Chouji and Shikamaru. Sasuke kept glancing at the blond who went back to reading once more. No one bothered him. No one even said anything to Sakura as well. She was now pitied as she was placed in the same team as Naruto who had not even moved but blasted her and made the wall crumble. They all turned to the wall that was still crumbling.

The door opened and Kurenai had come to take her team. Kiba had ran to her and the other two ushered her out without looking back at all. Hinata's brow was twitching but she managed to conceal it and walked out the room as she saluted to her taicho discretely and got his approval.

Ten minutes later, Asuma had arrived as well and the Ino and Shikamaru instantly ran to him while Chouji just walked normally. The other two had pushed Asuma out the door and led him out the school as fast as they could. They didn't want to spend any more time in the same room that was thick with tension.

Nearly two hours had passed and the jounin Hatake Kakashi had yet to show his face.

Sakura was slowly flexing her arm and back to shake the pain off. Sasuke was staring out the window, trying his best to avoid looking at blond who was silently reading his book beside him. It was so strange because to Sasuke, it seemed that the Naruto beside him was another person who he didn't want to be anywhere near of. The Naruto beside him was dark. The air around him suffocated Sasuke that he had moved a few inches further without making the blond look at him.

Then finally, the door opened and a silver haired jounin with one eyed came. He turned to look at the three remaining students who by his point of view didn't want to be there. Well, two of them didn't want to be there while the other was just there… reading.

"My first impression of you three… your boring. Roof top now." He said.

But before Kakashi could leave himself, the blond one closed his book then vanished. Sasuke's eyes widen more and Sakura was trembling. Kakashi would have dropped his jaw if he had not have his mask on.

The other two slowly stood up and ran up to the jounin who held them for a bit before leading them to the roof top.

When they got there the blond was sitting on the edge of the roof top, crossed legs and still reading his book. The other two sat near the jounin who was trying to sit near the blond.

"A-alright… Now that we're all here, lets introduce ourselves. Say your name, age, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dream." He said and the two nodded.

"Will you show us how to start, sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Alright. I'm Hatake Kakashi. I like many, I also dislike many. My hobbies are… Hmmm… My dreams… Hn." He said and both Sasuke and Sakura sighed. They only got his name.

"Your turn, Pinky."

"I'm Haruno Sakura, twelve. I like dresses and sweets. My hobbies are dressing up well. My dream?" she blushed as she turned to glance at Sasuke.

"Dislikes?"

"Ino pig!" Sakura answered, leaving Naruto out of it since she didn't want to make him angry or even do anything to her.

"Your turn bookworm." Kakashi said as he addressed Naruto who didn't even look up.

"Uzumaki Naruto, eleven. My likes and dislikes have never mattered to anyone so it wouldn't matter now. My hobbies and dreams were never important as well so I highly doubt it would matter if I say them." He answered as he then flipped another page of his book without looking at them.

Kakashi was staring at him.

The son of his sensei was cold, apathetic, and detached. So opposite of what his file spoke of him. He wasn't even wearing the orange jumpsuit he kept hearing about from many others! Who the hell was this blond that looked like the Yondaime?

"Your last, Blacky." Kakashi asked, diverting the topic now. He'd speak to the Hokage later about it.

"Uchiha Sasuke, twelve. I like little and dislike many. My hobbies are training and I don't have a dream. My goal is to revive my clan and avenge my kin." He said with a hiss as he thought of his older brother, Itachi.

Kakashi saw that one coming.

"Now that its done and over, Gather at training ground seven at six a.m. for survival training." Kakashi instructed and they all saw Naruto fall back on the edge.

Sakura screamed, Sasuke stared, and Kakashi paled. The next thing he knew, they saw a black eagle fly away.

Kakashi stared in disbelief.

Was that Naruto?!

**~Darkness Inside of Me~**

In his apartment, Naruto was smirking as he stared at himself in the mirror. The shiny forehead protector in reflected the light as he admired it.

"We finally moved forward into teams.**"**Commented one Hyuuga Hinata who was sitting on the end Naruto's bed.

"Well, taicho would have had to pass it since we are passing this year as well." Lee commented calmly.

Behind closed doors and only in front of the other three and the Sandaime himself, Rock Lee was no loud mouth 'youthful' nin. He was calm and collected and usually the most quiet one.

"Lee is right. Though, we could have passed the Academy tests three years ago too. Remind me why we didn't do that one?" Chouji asked as he drank water from his bottle once more. It was a health drink that replaced all the food he usually ate with all the proper vitamins and minerals. It also repaired his body from all the food he had to eat to keep up appearances.

Naruto came out from the bathroom in an ANBU like standard ninja outfit: long black pants, a grey long sleeve shirt, bandages wrapped around his legs for support. Inside his shirt, bandages wrapped around his stomach as well. His shoulder length blond hair was kept back by his new forehead protector.

"We passed this one because if we passed the others, I would have kept other teams from passing. You know who I am and what I keep within me. So does the civilian council. They will fight tooth and nail to keep me as tied down as much as possible. Which would be a problem. This game were playing has yet to begin and I will not allow myself to use my cards yet. If I am paired with the Uchiha, there is no chance _that_ team will be failing. The council themselves will _not_ let the lone Uchiha fail and be recycled back into the Academy." He told them and they sighed.

"And why do we bother with this charade as a whole?" Hinata asked and all three turned to Naruto who smirked.

"Because its amusing and it will be more dramatic in the long run when the whole village realizes their mistake and how it will be too late for them to grovel for forgiveness." He answered.

Chouji was placed with the Yamanaka girl and the Nara boy. Hinata was with the Inuzuka idiot and the quiet Aburame. However, Lee was already complaining about the Hyuuga from the branch family and the two bun haired girl, Tenten.

"I swear, if your cousin speaks another round of 'destiny', 'fate', and the other crap he keeps saying, I will not be held responsible if I end up killing him with KI alone." Lee said as he groaned and dropped his head in front of the table.

"Try having to listen to that dog crazed cretin. At least Shino is quiet and his bugs keep to themselves. If I hear one more time how 'stronger' and 'better' he is than Godaime-sama, I will snap his neck where he stands." She said with venom in her words.

Chouji narrowed his eyes as well as Lee. For the dog breath to even _think_ that they were better than their Godaime was blasphemy.

"The only complaint I have is the Yamanaka complaining about the Nara being too lazy and me 'eating' too much. I got the better end of the teams from the looks of it." Chouji said as he shrugged.

"And I got the worse. A weak, spoiled, avenging for all the wrong reasons, duck-butt haired brat and a useless kunoichi who is obsessed with the former. This will surely test my patience." Naruto said with amusement and leaned on the frame of the door and crossed his arms.

Yes, this was going to be one hell of a test.

* * *

**Jason: Alright! So this is the part where an author (like me) tellsthe readers (you people) to 'read and review'... So Read and review! XD**


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN Naruto EVEN IF I WISH FOR IT TO BE SO. SUCKS.**

* * *

**2. The Zoldyck Squad**

* * *

The next day, Kakashi had given his genin team the bell test and after a few mishaps, Team 7 had passed (mostly thanks to Naruto really. He then dismissed his team and headed for the Hokage Tower to report about his team passing. He also knew that he would be shocking the others as well.

When he arrived, Asuma, Gai, and Kurenai were already there. He sat next to the female jounin and nodded to the others.

"Status of your teams." Hiruzen spoke up.

"Team 10 passed."

"Team 8 passed."

"TEAM GAI HAD PASSED WITH BEAUTIFUL AND COLORFUL FLAMES OF YOUTH!" Gai answered in the usual way which made the others sigh.

All others turned to Kakashi.

"Team 7 passed." The one eyed jounin said and the room went silent.

It probably would have lasted longer if not for the appearance of a familiar black cloaked Team. Kakashi's eyes widen in shock. He had only heard of the team but he had never seen them at all. At that very moment, the Zoldyck Squad (bar the Captain who was simply sitting down like the Sandaime) was kneeling in front of the Sandaime.

"Zoldyck Squad reporting, Hokage-sama." Spoke the Captain of the most feared squad in ANBU.

Well, the Zoldyck Squad was above ANBU. They were the Hokage's personal assassination squad and were even higher in rank than the Shinobi Council members. From what Kakashi knew, the Captain of the squad was called 'Killua'. He was the Captain and was ranked SSS-rank with a _flee on sight_ in the bingo books of all five countries. He was a trained enforcer and his kills would put all three generations of jounins to shame.

"What is it Captain?" the Hokage asked.

"Danzo's ROOT has been extinguished and all have been disposed of properly. Danzo is now with Ibiki and awaiting your orders for him. The civilian council will now be losing the only power card they had permanently." The masked Captain reported.

The Sandaime nodded seriously and turned to the masked female, Alluka.

"Alluka, what do you suggest for Danzo?" he asked her.

"Have Danzo speak with Captain Killua. Ten minutes is all that is needed and Danzo will sing everything he knows." She answered confidently and this made the Sandaime chuckled.

"Indeed. Very well, Killua. Extract all important information from Danzo before you behead him for treason. Anyone of the civilian council who opposes, drag them to T&I for questioning. Who knows how deep Danzo had _root_ed himself in the other's minds." The pun was obvious. And if the situation wasn't heavy, the jounins would probably laugh at it.

The four masked nins bowed and jumped out the office window and vanished, leaving the four jounins staring in awe and shock. Kakashi managed to recover faster since he had already seen the squad a few times when he was still in ANBU.

"Dad—" Asuma began but was cut off by the Hokage when the old man raised his hand.

"If you are going to ask who they were, Kakashi can explain it to you while I write down the order for the squad to retrieve later on." Hiruzen said and the other three turned to Kakashi.

"The masked and cloaked nins were the Hokage's personal assassination team: The Zoldyck Squad. They are four of the best yet darkest ninja's of Konoha. They are swift, quick, and quiet. You won't know what had happened until you are dead or dying. Depends on their mood as rumors say. Illumi, the one with the zombie like expressionless face mask and long, jet black straight hair is the closed combat fighter of the group aside from its Captain. In a taijutsu spar with Gai, Illumi may look smaller but he will break Gai within the first minute. Illumi's tai-techniques often leave his opponents at Death's door, begging for them to be taken out of their misery and Illumi will not grant them their wish and just leave them to bleed to their deaths." The others listened well.

"Milluki, the big one with the chubby cheek face mask and short black hair. He is the intel of the group and has been noted and rumored by other villages to be the reason why the old Mizukage, Yagura, had been defeated. Somehow, Milluki had gained access to Yagura's files and information on anything and everything about the Hidden Village of Mist and it was only discovered when Yagura was on his way down to defeat." Asuma swallowed hard.

"Alluka, the only female of the group, the one in kimono and short black hair and stoic mask like the rest. She is the member with a Kekkai Genkai that surpasses the Hyuuga's Byakugan and the Uchiha's Sharingan combined. No clue if it is better than the Mangekyō but it is proven that her Kekkai Genkai will beat both Kekkai Genkai's any day of the week hands down. Aside from that, she could beat me in a spar and I won't last five minutes with her if she gets serious." The three who were listening couldn't believe what they were being told. It was too good to be true.

"And the last one?" Kurenai asked and Kakashi stiffened a bit.

"The last one with white shaggy hair and stoic face mask was the captain, Killua. A master of all eighteen shinobi ways. That being alone can wipe out the whole ANBU if he felt like it. And if he seriously wanted to do so, he would be able to defeat about a dozen of SSS-rank nins of the Lightning Country… At the same time. And it won't even be a task for him. His strength is still unmeasurable and his skills in planning are beyond the best of the Fire, Water, Earth, and Wind Countries combined. He is _that_ good." Kakashi finished as he sighed and leaned back on his seat.

He didn't exaggerate when he explained to the other jounins just how strong the Zoldyck Squad was. And it was evident on their faces that they understood why Kakashi had frozen when he saw the squad appear earlier.

Those for alone could have killed them if they got irritated.

Hiruzen, as he was listening to Kakashi explain to the other's about the squad, he was biting his tongue to stop himself from laughing and telling them that the Zoldyck Squad wasn't _his_ personal assassination squad. They were the _Godaime's_ personal squad and the Godaime himself was the Captain of said squad. Why the blond insisted that they play this whole game both amused and frustrated Hiruzen. He was supposed to be resting, not doing paper work. But then again, as the charade played on, Hiruzen was entertained and felt no little to almost no pity for the village for how they were behaving towards the person that should be praised and loved for protecting them from the Kyuubi's wrath and revenge.

* * *

**Jason: ****For those who didn't recoginize the name: they are the Zoldyck Family from Hunter X Hunter, Killua's family of assassins.**

**Illumi- **Rock Lee

**Milluki-** Akimichi Chouji

**Alluka-** Hyuuga Hinata

**Killua-** Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto

They're masks are that of the faces of the Zoldyck family and their normal everyday hair color and styles were merely genjutsus. The real hairs were the one Kakashi explained except for Naruto as he will always have sunshine blond hair. The white hair was a genjutsu.


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Naruto", "Hunter X Hunter" or any other anime that may be read as the story goes further.**

* * *

**3. Slips and Home Truths**

* * *

Sarutobi was trying his best not to 'throw the towel in' and just raise his hands up in surrender. He was getting tired of all the mountain load of paper work and the complaints from the Civilian Council. If he heard from them one more time, he was going to end up killing someone or burning something important.

A soft knock on the door shattered his mental ranting and entered Umino Iruka who was his secretary for the weekend since his original secretary was on sick leave.

"Hokage-sama, Teams 7, 8, 10 and Team Guy are here." He said and the old man nodded.

The teams marched in and stood in one straight line in front of the Hokage.

"I called you all here for a very important joint mission. I wish that I didn't have to send you but your jounins are needed for this mission specifically and you twelve might be able to help bring this mission to an early completion." The Hokage spoke and everyone listened.

"Half an hour ago, a mission scroll from the Water Country came and requested help from Konoha. They need all the ninjas we could spare to help them push off an invading enemy on their borders. The Water Country assures that if we send genins along, you all will be paid as if this was an A-rank mission even if it was only a C-rank. That is how desperate they are." He explained and wondered if Naruto would say anything.

"I'm surprised that the Water Country, with all that pride of not asking for help, asked the FIRE COUNTRY of all others for aid." Naruto spoke up and got nods from a few others.

"I was surprised at first but the scroll itself had the mark of their Daimyo and their Hokage so I think they are serious in their request, Naruto-kun." Hiruzen said as he sighed.

"Team 7, 8, and 10 along with Team Guy, your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to aid the Water Country and clear their borders of all threats." The Hokage said with his commanding voice and got a united answer.

"Hai. Hokage-sama." They answered except for four individuals who merely nodded.

Everyone then left the office to return to their homes to pack. They were told that it may take two-four weeks until they complete their mission so they were to pack as best as they could. Naruto discreetly dismissed his private group and went back to his home to pack.

An hour later, everyone met at the front gates and set off to their mission.

The whole trip went surprisingly easy. The first week of travel was smooth and clean. They had ran into a few bandits but it was not a problem. Naruto and three others kept a low profile as best as they could and only showed what they normally did when they were still in Konoha.

Three more days passed and they had reached the borders of the Water Country. A group of three jounins were on guard and Kakashi gave them the scroll from their Hokage. The jounins led the Konoha nins to their Hokage's office for debriefing before showing them the apartment where they would be staying for the meantime.

They were given one day to rest and get acquainted with the main city of the Water Country. It was easy enough and they (the Zoldyck Squad) already found the flaws to the city's defense. It stunned the others a bit when Naruto turned serious when he gave his report to Kakashi, Guy, Asuma, and Kurenai.

The Hokage was informed immediately and the repairs were instantly done.

Nearly a week and a half had passed by when Naruto and his team had finally slipped thanks to Kiba's actions.

Kiba was on the front lines with Naruto, Lee, Sasuke, and Neji when Kiba had been too arrogant. His opponent got passed him, caught the blond off guard and nearly stabbed Naruto if it weren't for Hinata who had appeared out of nowhere.

"This is why your ass will be dead before this year ends, Inuzuka!" Hinata cursed at her teammate, totally forgetting that she was supposed to be the shy type.

Chouji and Lee and instantly defeated ten opponents each to reach Naruto and Hinata who was still seething with fury.

"Your arrogant for all the wrong reasons and during all the wrong times! How the hell do you think you'll survive to even take the chuunin exams?! You flea bag loving brainless cretin!" she yelled at Kiba once more who was paling when she threw several kunais at a few enemies that hit them dead center on the foreheads.

Lee opened one of his chakra gates and punched the ground to give the rookies time to flee and get to safety. Chouji had already scooped his Captain into his arms and was already running with Hinata in front and not worrying about Lee since it would be obvious that the other would cover the rear.

The other rookies were in shock as they ran, following the usually shy girl and Chouji into the city were they already had set up a regrouping center for the front line fighters.

When they got there, Chouji slowly placed Naruto down and Hinata rushed to her taicho's side to check him over. She did a few scans with her eyes and found two broken ribs, a dislocated arm, and a few cuts on the blond. She turned to Lee and Chouji.

"Lee, I need a bowl of hot water and a clean towel. Chouji, get me a bottle of alcohol, antiseptic, and bandages. Hurry." She commanded and got nods from the other two who instantly _shushin'd_ away. The rest of the rookies just stared in shock some more. Gone was the shy and timid girl they knew and before them was a cold, hard, and commanding Hinata.

However, Sasuke also noticed that the two who had left used a high chuunin low jounin technique which they did with ease. He knew instantly that something wasn't right but he had no idea what it was yet. Before he could think and further, Lee and Chouji returned with the items they were ordered to bring and Hinata began to carefully take off Naruto's upper clothing to heal him.

Naruto looked like he was in pain, which he was since he had two broken ribs and all, but no one heard him complain one bit or even whine. It was surprising but they were on a serious mission. And the rest used it as an explanation for the blond's attitude.

When Hinata finished healing Naruto's broken rib, Chouji wrapped the bandage around his captain for show. They knew that the Kyuubi would heal him even if Hinata didn't do anything. But this play was needed. When everything was done, Naruto was sitting up on the bed he was placed in.

Hinata on the other hand was in front of Kiba who was paling majestically.

"You piece of shit! If it weren't for your stupidity, none of this would have happened! If you weren't being to arrogant in front of your enemy, my taicho wouldn't have been hurt! If anything had happened to him I would have killed you right then and there, Inuzuka!" Hinata hissed at the boy who wanted to disappear so bad.

"Hinata, enough." Naruto commanded with a tone that made everyone turn to him, staring in shock. All but three others.

"But Captain—" Lee tried to but in but Naruto held his hand up.

"I said enough, Lee. I am alive and survived the minor casualty." Naruto said as he sighed when Chouji scowled.

"Please don't call it that, Captain! You could have been seriously injured! Or worse! You could have been killed thanks to the idiots actions!" Chouji protested, shocking the group and getting nods from Hinata and Lee.

Naruto simply sighed once more.

"I know. But I am alive now and what happened, happened. Next time, it won't happen again." Naruto informed them coldly and got nods from his three.

Hinata sneered at Kiba as she walked away to stand behind Naruto and Lee and Chouji were busying themselves with moving things around for the whole group to have room. Everything was quiet until Sasuke opened his mouth.

"What she called the Dobe… Taicho… Why is she calling him tha-" Sasuke asked but stopped when Hinata attacked him and punched the raven haired boy directly in his stomach, causing him to fall to his knees in pain.

"Call him 'Dobe' one more time and your brother will be the last remaining Uchiha in this planet." She warned him as she pulled his head up by his hair.

The others were stunned but no one else moved. The three seconds later, their jounin senseis came in and scanned the faces of their genins. Hinata instantly released Sasuke and stood up, walking back to where she was standing before the Uchiha insulted her _taicho_.

"Did we just miss something?" Asuma asked his fellow jounins.

"It seems that we just did." Kurenai said as she saw Kiba looking pale as the boy stared at Hinata who had an angry look about her. It surprised the genjutsu mistress to see her shy student have such an expression on her face.

"Alright. Someone start explaining what happened." Asuma said and the eight genins gave him blanks stares while four others rolled their eyes.

Sakura finally found her voice and began to explain what had happened, starting from the time Kiba nearly got Naruto killed to Hinata punching Sasuke for calling Naruto a 'dobe.

"Then you guys came in." she finished and the jounins were still trying to digest the information they were just told.

Shikamaru was giving Chouji a calculative look. Shino and Neji were analyzing Hinata and Lee while Sasuke and Sakura stared at Naruto.

The jounins finally snapped out of it and turned to the four that was on the spotlight.

"Starting explaining Naruto." Kakashi said and got hisses from Lee, Hinata, and Chouji.

"Enough." Naruto told them off before turning to Kakashi.

"The answers you want at the moment are the ones I cannot give. The time for them will come soon. You will not press for them and that is not a request." Naruto answered as he stood up and Hinata was instantly by his side.

Before anyone could speak or react, a jounin came in and called for them for help.

"About a hundred enemies are close to the city gates! We need to block them off and hinder them from entering the city!" he said and ran back out.

Naruto shifted and turned to his three.

"Come. We need to finish this and head back home. The longer we stay here, the more vulnerable Konoha becomes." He told them as he faced the others.

"Please don't get in our way. We were sent to end this mission faster." Was all he said and all four left the room.

A few moments later, the rest ran after the four and came just in time to see the enemies coming and hear Naruto's order which made every ninja both foreign and Konoha shiver in fear.

"Kill them all." He ordered coldly as a chakra sword appeared in his hands.

The answer he got made the Konoha jounins freeze on their spots.

"Hai, Killua _Taicho_!" they answered and vanished as their captain vanished as well.

Out of nowhere, the masks of the Zoldyck Squad appeared and the four young ninjas began to decapitate, stab, sever, and kill the enemy ninjas. The others were just shivering in fright as to watching all the blood splutter and gush out from the bodies of the falling enemies. No one was sure which was more frightening: the enemy nins who were starting to be cut down or the four 'genins' who were doing the cutting.

Half an hour passed and what was left of the enemies were taken to prison. There wasn't much since the rest were killed and beheaded by the four genins alone.

No one dared to speak to the four when they got back to their quarters.

"I'll prepare a bath for you, _taicho_. Please wait a moment." Hinata said as she bowed and went to the bathroom to prepare Naruto's bath.

Lee and Chouji were inspecting their things and preparing clothes for themselves when Hinata came back and Naruto had disappeared into the bathroom to bathe. She then prepared Naruto's clothes and then turned to the others who were there but was just staring. She hissed and they all looked away.

Neji was wondering just what happened to Hinata to have her act the way she did. And why she was calling Uzumaki '_taicho_'. Neji wanted answers but Naruto's words made it clear that they weren't answering any just yet.

"Will none of you—" Sakura was about to ask but all three of the Zoldyck Squad glared daggers at her and she closed her mouth instantly.

"The Captain said that none of you are to press for answers, Haruno. You're said to be the brightest of our batch and yet you can't comprehend such a simple order?" Chouji sneered at her which made Sakura blush in embarrassment.

"It can't be help that she has that title knowing well she knows nothing beyond that of what contained in books. If the Captain didn't hold back, he'd have the title she carries around. With the title in her hands, it actually means nothing, Chouji. Let it go. The Captain will not like us verbally assaulting them when he is not here." Lee told his companion calmly which stunned the others.

Lee wasn't shouting like he usually did. The rest turned to Gai who had fainted due to shock.

The room was silent as Lee and Chouji guarded the door of the bathroom. A few minutes later, Naruto came out with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, revealing a well-toned and blemish-free tanned skin. When Naruto turned around Kakashi saw the tattoo on his back, just above his bum: the tattoo of the Zoldyck Squad. But what got him curious was why it was there and not on his arm like the other three who were now wearing sleeveless clothes, showing their branded arms.

Hinata helped Naruto changed into his clothes while the boy showered together to save time. Five minutes later, they were out and Hinata showered next. She too didn't last five minutes and was out and dressed when she walked to her taicho's side.

"Now that our mission here is over, we can all finally head back in the morning." Naruto said and the jounins nodded.

"We leave at sunrise." Kakashi said and turned to leave the Squad alone since it was already obvious that he wouldn't be getting any answers from them.

Answers that will have to wait until they return to Konoha.

* * *

**Jason: Read and review.**


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Naruto", "Hunter X Hunter" or any other anime that may be read as the story goes further.**

* * *

**4. A Few More Truths Here And There**

* * *

At four o'clock sharp, be the sun was even showing signs of rising, the Konoha nins were already up and ready for their trip home. It still unnerved the others at the sight of Naruto being cold and leader-like. Gone was the loud mouth 'dead last' of Konoha. Hinata, Lee, and Chouji weren't far from the blond when everyone was gathering to head back to Konoha.

"We'll try to get back to Konoha within the time span of three and a half days. If we rest for an hour every twelve hours of travel, we'll be able to get back half the time it took us to get here." Naruto told his team who nodded and prepared to set off.

The other jounins had nominated Kakashi to talk to Naruto. None of them really wanted to say anything in case the blond snapped at them and kill them for being annoying.

"Uhm… Naruto… Don't you think it's a bit too much?" Kakashi asked and all for turned to him at the same time.

"No, it is not too much as you put it, Hatake-san. If the rest can't keep up, all they have to do is say so. We can put them inside prisons scrolls to not have to worry about them being in danger." Naruto said then paused.

"On second thought, we'll all put you inside prison scrolls now. That way, we'll make it back to Konoha in two days tops instead of three and a half." Naruto said and the other three moved to box in the other Konoha nins and doing the hand seals their Captain had taught them. Four scrolls came out and all teams were sucked inside the respective scrolls of their co-members.

"Now that we've taken care of them, time to head back." Naruto ordered and the other three summoned their masks and followed their Captain back to Konoha.

Two days as agreed and Team Zoldyck was back in Konoha along with their teams. When they were in sight of the gates, they took off their masks and released the others.

"We're back." Naruto said calmly as he then turned to walk towards the gates.

The rest of the teams were in awe. It had been two days as Naruto said. They all followed and when they passed the gates, they all went directly to the Hokage Tower. Team Zoldyck was already walking together while the rest were still trying to process everything that they had heard and witnessed.

The Naruto before them all was frighteningly strong. His words alone could cause half the village's destruction if he wanted too. Sasuke and Sakura kept their mouths shut to avoid getting hit from the three members of Naruto's team. Sasuke still felt the pain when Hinata had punched him. It was so painful that Sasuke couldn't eat dinner the night of the incident.

When the secretary saw Naruto, she instantly bowed and moved out of his way. She was one of the few people who knew the truth and would rather serve him and be rewarded than oppose him and die painfully.

Lee opened the door for Naruto, who was followed by Hinata Chouji, then himself. The others followed them and Asuma closed the door behind him as he was the last one to enter.

Hiruzen raised a brow for a bit then sighed.

"Judging from the segregation, they know about Team Zoldyck I take it." Naruto nodded.

"It wouldn't have happened if Inuzuka had not been too arrogant in front of his opponent. I had my own to deal with during then and I was caught off guard. If Hinata had not stepped in, I would probably have been in more serious trouble than a broken rib and scratches." Naruto explained which made Kiba wince in embarrassment.

He had nearly caused Naruto's death because he was being stupid. Hinata had drilled that to his head after she had healed the blond. It only took her once to yell and Kiba knew that she would have killed him if Naruto didn't stop her. Heck, Lee and Chouji would have killed him too if Naruto had not ordered them to behave.

"Aside from the mission being a success, is there anything else?" Hiruzen asked and Naruto sighed.

"It would be best if the genins are not around for it? Call on the Civilian and Shinobi Councilmen as well. Gather the ANBU, jounins, and chuunins as well. It is about time they know a few more things that go about the confines of Konohagakure." Naruto said as he crossed his legs on the couch he was sitting on.

However, this time, Sasuke couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Why can't we be here?! We have the right to know!" he demanded yet Naruto remained calm.

"Should you be kidnapped, for one reason or another, by enemy nins, your body and mind will not be strong enough to keep the information that will be spoken to the more experiences nins of this village. Five minutes under Morino Ibiki of the Torture and Interrogation department, you all will be sharing in vivid detail everything you hide in that mind of yours. The secret that the Hokage is about to share is ranked as an SSS secret. If this information falls to the wrong hands, Konoha will be at a major disadvantage and will be preparing for unseen attacks from all sides of the other countries already fearing the rising power of Konoha." Naruto explained to the genins who were now pale in the face.

"Now that it's been said, do you still think you have the _right_ to know? If you fail to keep the secret, you will be tortured and beheaded for treason. And upon your death, any children bearing your name will be seen as traitors as well; family members and relatives too. One man's mistake causes the downfall of his entire clan." He added then turned to Hiruzen who felt a bit glad that the charade was going to end soon.

"Genins, you are dismissed. Take the rest of the week off to rest and recuperate. The rest of you, proceed to the meeting room immediately." He said as he stood up. He walked over to where he usually kept his crystals ball and opened the drawer next to it. With a few hand seals, he released the genjutsu that he had placed and took out a few folders and led the group towards the meeting room.

Hiruzen was walking beside Naruto with a smile of his face.

"I can't wait to relax after this. Good luck with the paperwork, Naruto-kun." He teased a bit but he lost his smile when Naruto smirked at him.

"You do know that I could just use my shadow clones to do them for me. More shadow clones, more work will be done faster." He teased back at the now gaping Hiruzen who looked like he was about to cry.

Lee and Chouji sighed.

"Don't worry, Sarutobi-sama. We know how you feel. Taicho had us training twice as hard as Lee before he told Chouji and I the secret in learning everything in half the time. Lee had already known about it since he had been the one taicho matched all our training lists too." Hinata tried to comfort the old man but he still cried which amused Naruto so much.

It took half an hour before the whole room was filled with the people who ought to have been there because of their position in the council and in the village. The room was then sealed shut and only Hiruzen could unseal it. The rest of the Zoldyck Squad bar Naruto were hidden behind their masks.

Though Kurenai, Gai, Kakashi, and Asuma knew who they were but the members of the Council didn't. And they would never know. Even if the official decree was not out yet, the four jounins already planned to never reveal what they know. And that meant having to lie to their genins to keep the secret as well.

"After two years of playing about, the time has come for all of you to know the truth about a contract created and then sealed for the good of Konoha. At first, the secret was kept because he was a bit too young for the position. However, as the time grew longer, he had kept the secret up so that he could freely move about and secure Konoha's protection from enemies and traitors himself." Hiruzen began and they all listened well.

"A binding contract had been written down that when a Konoha nin gives his life for the village and would do everything he could to protect it, that said nin would become the Hokage. As the leader, it is his task to keep everyone in the village safe and living. Following a set of rules and tasks to gain the position, the nin's name would then written on the contract. If the name has not completed the tasks set for him, then the name shall disappear from the contract and the living person who's name is still on the contract will remain as Hokage until another name passes the tests. Two years ago, a name had been written and he had passed the tasks set before him. And mission after mission, month after month, his name darkens even more so, signifying that the name would be Hokage for many years to come." He continued and turned to open the folder and unsealed it, showing the whole room whose name he was taking about.

"For the last two years, Konoha had already established its Godaime Hokage: Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, son of the Yondaime Namikaze Minato and his late wife and of the royal Uzumaki line from the Land of Whirlpool, Uzumaki Kushina. Aside from that, we also know him as the jailer of the Nine Tailed Kitsune no Kyuubi who had nearly destroyed our village." He said and the whole room went into an uproar which didn't last long.

Naruto's KI snapped and everyone froze in silence and fear.

"Another reason why Naruto was chosen as Godaime is because of his Will of Fire. If his will breaks and he dies, the bijuu locked inside him will come out and nothing would stop it from destroying Konoha and the rest of the Countries in its wake. Every waking day is another victory for Konoha and the Godaime as he keeps the village protected and the power of the Kyuubi is now at his disposal." He added, sweetening the deal as he went further on.

Everyone in the room was still trying their best to process the information given. And no one dared to break the silence. Well, no one but Kakashi.

"Hokage-sama…. When I explained to the other jounins about the Zoldyck Squad, you looked amused back then when I said that they were the Hokage's personal assassination squad. They aren't _your_ squad, am I right?" Kakashi asked and got a nod from the man.

"Yes. The Zoldyck Assassination Squad belongs to the Godaime, who is also the Captain of that said Squad. In short, the safety and prosperity that all of people in this village is basking on comes from Naruto's efforts and accomplished missions." Hiruzen harshly reminded the members of the council who looked guilty and behaved instantly.

A long paused enveloped the whole room before Hiruzen spoke up again.

"Though this will be unusual… and since Naruto-kun finally decided to end this whole charade, I hereby declare Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, the Godaime of Konoha." He said as he relinquished the hat and the coat to the young blond who sighed and accepted it.

However, the Civilian Council thought that the boy would be smug about it. They were wrong. The members of the Zoldyck Squad appeared behind Danzo, Homura, and Koharu.

"As my first official judgment, I hear by sentence Shimura Danzo to be beheaded for treason. He had not disbanded ROOT as he was ordered and had even ordered the massacre of the Uchiha Clan, ordering one Uchiha Itachi to do so which would have instantly made him an S-rank criminal. Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane will be sentenced to twenty years in prison with no chance of early release or bail. They have been supporters of Danzo and were the two other culprits to the Uchiha massacre." Naruto ordered and without hesitation, Danzo was beheaded by Alluka where he sat.

The two others were trembling with fear.

"Did you honestly think that I would never find out? Due to your actions, your families will suffer the humiliation that was brought on by your deeds." Naruto said coldly as his stared at the trembling two with his cold blue eyes.

"Take them to Ibiki and have them interrogated down to the last drop of information. Take Danzo's body as well. I'm sure Ibiki and Anko will be able to find out more about Danzo's plan. Return immediately after depositing them. We have a ROOT army to destroy." He ordered once more and the three knelt down.

"Hai, Godaime-sama!" they answered and the three were gone with the two traitors and Danzo's body.

Everyone stared in shock. It had not even been ten minutes and Naruto had showed them all the decay in their system and strike to sever the cause of it. They wondered just what more their Godaime was able to do now that he was given the position officially and would be in the public's eye now.

The three members of the Zoldyck Squad returned shortly and knelt in front of their Captain and Hokage.

"Genins of Team Gai, Team 7, 8, and 10 will have their memories erased. The information they know from the recent mission to the Water Country will bring harm not only to their lives but also to Konoha. Jounins Hatake Kakashi, Yuhi Kurenai, Sarutobi Asuma, and Mighty Gai, you have half an hour to gather your genins in my office. I will personally deal with the memory seals on them to make sure no one tries anything." He ordered.

The four jounins knew they were just dismissed and quickly left. They had only half an hour and Kakashi knew that his usual tardiness wasn't going to be permitted any longer.

When the jounins disappear, the Shinobi Clan Heads looked at each other.

"Hokage-sama, may we inquire as to why you will be erasing the memories of our children?" asked Inuzuka Tsume.

It was ironic that of all the people who would be breaking the silence, it was the mother of the genin who nearly got Naruto killed during the mission.

"You see, your children know a secret that they shouldn't. That being said, if I do not erase a part of their memories and modify them to hide the fact that their minds have been tampered with, their lives will only get more difficult if enemies of Konoha find out just what they all know. And just so you know, Inuzuka Tsume-san, your son's behavior nearly got me killed during our mission in the Water Country. His arrogance will be his downfall and his death should his ways not be mended. Discipline and help him mend his ways or I will do it myself." Naruto told her coldly and she swallowed.

Everyone turned to her and wondered how she had raised her son. They all had their own ways but for a genin to be arrogant enough to cause another one's brush with death was just something else.

A Turtle masked ANBU appeared behind Naruto.

"They are all in your office now, Hokage-sama." He whispered and got a nod.

The said ANBU then went back to the shadows and Naruto addressed the whole room.

"This session is adjourned. If there is anything any of you wish to clarify and complain about, my office door is open tomorrow starting at eight." He said and vanished in front of everyone who were in wide eye shock, bar the Sandaime who merely chuckled and stood up, leaving the room that he already had unsealed half an hour ago.

When Naruto entered the office, the genins were in shock when they saw their fellow 'genin' wearing the Hokage hat and coat. Without wasting another moment, Naruto quickly did the twenty seal memory modifying jutsu and all the genins were frozen on their places as Naruto did his work.

It had only lasted a minute and Naruto henge'd into the Sandaime, while one clone appeared as himself and Lee, Chouji, and Hinata's clones their normal appearances while the real ones were standing behind the Hokage. The jounins were stunned. The amount of power and the ease of their movements were so flawless that they wondered how long the four had been keeping the secret they had.

"Congratulations to all of your for completing your missions. However, I recommended that Team 8 be trained further. The actions stated by the jounins that nearly caused one of Team 7's genin member his death is a grave flaw to the system of teamwork. You may not be on the same team but when you are all on the same mission, you are in one team. Inuzuka Kiba, you will be monitored as to make sure that you learn from your mistake and not repeat it once more." Naruto addressed the now embarrassed boy and got a nod from him.

"Like I had ordered, take the week off and recuperate. When your week is over, you will be spending a week together and undergo a joint team training. It is also in preparation for the Chuunin Exams in Eight months. If you manage to increase your strength, your jounin senseis may nominate you for the exams. Dismissed." Naruto said and the genins nodded.

However, Sasuke turned to look at the Hokage for a bit.

"Hokage-sama, I would just like to ask, why is Naruto so special?" the others stopped and turned to him.

"What do you mean by 'special', Uchiha-san?" Naruto asked carefully, not revealing any emotion.

"When Kiba nearly got Naruto killed, a masked figure had appeared and saved him. I know it was a woman's voice and Kiba was berated for it." Sasuke asked and Naruto sighed.

"You see, Uchiha-san… Naruto is special as you put it because his affinity is rare in the Fire Country. He several affinities actually that would be a dire lose to Konoha should he have dead in the Water Country. But I assure you, Naruto-kun is not at any more special than the rest of you. You all are special. Naruto-kun is just a step different." Naruto downplayed himself and smiled at Sasuke who accepted the explanation.

The jounins looked at each other. They knew that the genins weren't ready to know the truth. Maybe someday. But as it seem that they are children, the Godaime's actions were justified. It was for the genins safety and that of the village and the Godaime's life as well. They just hoped that nothing comes up.

They could hope right?

* * *

**Jason:Colleg had been a hassle... Sorry for taking so long... Hope ya'll like it. **


End file.
